


Accept No Substitutes

by bloodyfandom



Series: Chasing Fantasies [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little like looking in a funhouse mirror. A funhouse mirror that somehow managed to make your clothes invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept No Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

> Crack.

Gibbs walked in the door and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
It was a little like looking in a funhouse mirror. A funhouse mirror that somehow managed to make your clothes invisible. The man looks surprisingly similar to him, silver hair, blue eyes, same build.  
  
He’s also naked in DiNozzo’s living room with an impressive erection and a glass of water in hand.  
  
“Hi?” the man says tentatively.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” Gibbs snarls.  
  
“Ray,” the man smirks, “Who the hell are _you_?”  
  
Not intimidated, Gibbs scowls, not good.  
  
“Gibbs. Tony’s boss,” with a glare, Gibbs glances around, “And where _is_ Tony?”  
  
“Bedroom,” Rays grunts, jerking his head in that direction before taking a sip of water.  
  
They regard each other for a minute.  
  
“So,” Ray frowns, “you’re the guy I’m standing in for, huh?”  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
“Don’t play dumb with me, we could be brothers.”  
  
Gibbs shifts, suddenly remembering the door is still wide open. He shuts it softly and bites his lip, peering at Ray with a sideways glance.  
  
“How long?”  
  
“Six months. Pretty casual otherwise,” Ray shrugs, “Figured he just wasn’t the type to play for keeps but now I’m thinking…”  
  
Gibbs nods and rubs the back of his neck, “You attached?”  
  
“To getting the boot before I’ve even had a chance to enjoy the after glow? Yeah, real attached. What kind of asshole are you that you can’t see how tied up in knots he is over you, huh?”  
  
“Bastard,” Gibbs jabs his thumb at himself, “Not an asshole.”  
  
“Yeah, that explains it,” Ray snorts, “Look, he’s in there waiting for me so you should fuck off.”  
  
“Not a chance in hell,” Gibbs growls.  
  
Ray draws up to his full height and a menacing look comes over his face.  
  
“Ex-marine. Cop.”  
  
“Ex-marine. _Federal Agent_ ,” Gibbs snarls back.  
  
Ray deflates at that.  
  
“Pulling rank,” he sighs, “I would too if I were you.”  
  
“That’s nice for you,” Gibbs sneers, “Now beat it.”  
  
Ray scowls and grabs up his clothes from the living room floor, watching Gibbs with narrowed eyes as he gets dressed.  
  
“I’ll tell you this much,” he growls, “You hurt that man and I’ll choke you with your own fucking intestines. He might have played it cool with me but he’s still a good guy and I don’t want to see him in pain. I don’t give a shit which agency you work for.”  
  
Gibbs looks him up and down, then nods.  
  
“Good,” Ray smirks.  
  
As he walks out the door Ray glances back over his shoulder.  
  
“And enjoy the view, Special Agent Gibbs.”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow at that, eyes darting to the bedroom. He isn’t sure what to expect when he walks in there, isn’t sure he should walk in there unannounced at all. Maybe he should call Tony out here, maybe he should just walk out the door and not look back but his gut is telling him to hurry it up, double time. Get in that bedroom, Gunny.  
  
So Gibbs strips off his coat and his shoes, untucking his shirt. The sight that greets him is a shock.  
  
Tony is face down on the mattress, ass in the air, hands holding his cheeks apart to reveal an impossibly stretched hole. Gibbs didn’t know people could stretch their assholes that way but apparently, they could. It sends a shiver of lust through him, nearly makes him turn tail but he mentally barks at himself to stop being a fucking coward.  
  
He drinks in the sight for a moment longer until Tony shifts and mutters, “Ray?”  
  
Gibbs grunts and steps forward, looking at Tony’s exposed body. He can see the faint strain from holding position for so long and reaches out to squeeze Tony’s neck, eliciting a soft groan.  
  
“Christ, you gonna fuck me or not?” Tony snarls.  
  
“Depends,” Gibbs says softly.  
  
Tony stiffens and rears back, scrambling to the far side of the bed with wide eyes, nearly toppling over the edge.  
  
“Hey,” Gibbs soothes, “take it easy.”  
  
“What…” Tony’s shaking, trying to cover himself with a pillow, “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”  
  
Gibbs has no real answer to that so he shrugs, “Met Ray.”  
  
“Where…”  
  
“Told him to fuck off.”  
  
“You…” Tony seethes, “You had no goddamn _right_ , you have no fucking right to…”  
  
“Tony…calm down,” Gibbs orders then glances away softening his tone, “Please.”  
  
Tony shakes his head, ducking his chin to his chest.  
  
“God… _fuck_ …God, I can’t _believe you_ sometimes…”  
  
Gibbs grabs the sheets from the bottom of the bed and wraps them around Tony gently, careful not to touch him again.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“No I’m not fucking ok!” Tony roars, “you can’t…you…”  
  
Tony curls in on himself, putting his head in his hands and when he puts them back in his lap Gibbs can barely make out the tears of frustration clinging to Tony’s lashes.  
  
“You want me,” he says with certainty.  
  
“Wow, Gibbs, you’re good. You ever thought about a job in investigation?”  
  
“I want you too.”  
  
Tony’s head shoots up and a single tears escapes down his cheek. Gibbs reaches out and brushes it away with a thumb. He doesn’t push his luck and puts that hand back in his own lap but he makes sure to hold Tony’s gaze.  
  
“Can’t imagine what that felt like…having me walk in on you like that…exposed. Especially without knowing how much it turned me on.”  
  
“Turned you on?” Tony repeats disbelievingly.  
  
“Yeah. Didn’t know you could stretch somebody that wide.”  
  
Tony squirms a little and then lets out a deep breath, nodding at the nightstand, “Took a few hours. Really wore Ray out, he needed a water break.”  
  
Gibbs shudders hard with lust, looks over at the stand and sees a box of latex-free gloves and a large bottle of lube.  
  
“Hours?” he swallows.  
  
“Hours,” Tony confirms, seeming to come back into himself, “he finger fucked me for three hours. Had his whole fist in there at one point but he wouldn’t let me get off just yet.”  
  
Tony tosses the pillow and sheets aside, revealing the cock ring on his straining dick.  
  
“Said he wanted it to feel like fucking a hot, wet pussy. Said he didn’t want me to get off without his cock in my sweet, little cunt.”  
  
“Fuck,” Gibbs growls, feeling slightly out of his depth.  
  
This makes Tony bite his lip, he can see the lust and uncertainty on Gibbs’ face.  
  
“You ever done this before?”  
  
“Fucked men? Yes,” Gibbs shrugs, “But not…relationships. Never played with toys.”  
  
Tony nods and tilting his head to the side as he looks Gibbs over.  
  
“Strip.”  
  
Gibbs snorts and stands, tugging off his polo. He pauses as he grabs the hem of his undershirt and stares at the mattress, blinking.  
  
“I’ve never uh…whatever they call it…” he gestures meaninglessly at the mattress, searching for the word and deciding on the old stand-by of baseball references, “Pitched.”  
  
Tony practically chokes out a laugh, “ _What_?”  
  
“I’ve always…you know…caught. Received. Whatever.”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
Gibbs nods, reaching down to grab his polo off the floor when Tony’s hand shoots out to stop him.  
  
“Before Ray I always topped.”  
  
“Oh,” Gibbs says softly with understanding.  
  
They lock eyes and chuckle.  
  
“But um…how about for tonight we try it the other way around?” Tony shifts, “I mean, three hours. What a waste of time if…”  
  
“Right,” Gibbs nods, quietly happy that Tony’s already assuming that there will be more than just tonight.  
  
Gibbs finishes shucking off the rest of his clothing and stands under Tony’s appreciative gaze.  
  
“Lay down.”  
  
His head’s barely hit the pillow when Tony’s over him, kissing him thoroughly.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Tony grins.  
  
“Well, yeah,” Gibbs says dryly.  
  
“Wanna try something else new?”  
  
“…maybe.”  
  
Tony leans in close, reaching down to tease Gibbs’ hole.  
  
“A plug?” he whispers, “a little extra stimulation for that very fine ass of yours.”  
  
With a growl Gibbs nips at Tony’s shoulder, making the other man shudder.  
  
“I’ll try anything once.”  
  
“That so?” Tony laughs.  
  
“Almost anything. Abby’s never getting me to play dress up and go club hopping with her and if I ever agree to go to a self-help seminar, you have my permission to shoot me.”  
  
Tony laughs harder, body shaking against Gibbs.  
  
“God, you in all black with make-up on. I don’t know, Gibbs, it might be kind of hot.”  
  
“Whatever. I’ll take a pair of jeans and t-shirt any day.”  
  
Without breaking eye contact Tony reaches over to the nightstand and opens the drawer, almost immediately finding what his fingers are seeking. He places it on Gibbs’ stomach and smirks.  
  
“It’s clean. Hasn’t been used yet.”  
  
Gibbs squints down at it, one eye almost completely shut.  
  
“It’s uh…purple,” Gibbs observes evenly.  
  
“You noticed that, huh?”  
  
Tony grins, eyes closing as Gibbs cuffs him gently.  
  
“Well?” Gibbs says expectantly.  
  
“Pushy…Oh, God,” Tony’s grin gets wider, “You’re a pushy bottom.”  
  
Before Gibbs can growl at him Tony kisses him again.  
  
“I think I’m going to like that about you. Just be glad this thing isn’t glittery,” he says conversationally, poking at the plug, “Abby’s always trying to get me stuff that lights up and has glitter in it.”  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
Tony chooses that moment to slide a slick finger into Gibbs.  
  
“Abby…your favorite person? We go shopping together sometimes.”  
  
“For _sex toys_?”  
  
“And other things,” Tony pouts, adding a second finger.  
  
“Were they having a sale on lube?” Gibbs gasps, jerking his head at the giant bottle.  
  
“Ray and I were going through one of those a _week_ , Gibbs. It’s economical.”  
  
Gibbs thrusts back on Tony’s fingers, groaning a little.  
  
“No…no more talk about fucking Ray.”  
  
“Alright, I won’t talk about _fucking_ Ray anymore,” Tony smirks.  
  
“You…” Gibbs moans as Tony adds a third finger, “You know what I meant.”  
  
“Yeah…but you made it _so easy_ , Gibbs.”  
  
Tony takes the plug and slicks it up. Gibbs stares at it, occasionally flicking his eyes up to meet Tony’s intense gaze.  
  
“Lift up your legs.”  
  
Gibbs curls up with little effort, grabbing his legs behind the knees and swallowing hard as he watches Tony lower the plug towards his asshole.  
  
The blunt tip slides in easily and Tony slowly fucks it in and out of him, pushing it in a little farther each time. It’s not a huge plug, Gibbs has had bigger dicks inside of him by far, but there’s still something vaguely intimidating about it.  
  
By the time Tony has it pushed all the way in Gibbs is panting harshly, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open.  
  
“So…how come…you haven’t used this yet?”  
  
“You said no more talking about who I _was_ fucking.”  
  
“Last exception.”  
  
“Ray was going to make me wear it to work tomorrow. So I’d be ready for him to fuck me when I got home.”  
  
Gibbs groans and clenches.  
  
“Do you want to wear it tomorrow, Gibbs? So you’ll be ready for me to fuck you when we get home? You can think about my nice, hard dick inside of you every time you move. The way it’ll feel when I pound you into the mattress.”  
  
“You wanna get fucked tonight you’re going to have to stop talking like that.”  
  
With a smug smirk Tony leans back on his heels, giving Gibbs space to sit up. It takes him a minute, the strange feeling of the plug shifting inside him with every movement requires at least a moment of adjustment, but Gibbs manages to sit up fully without spontaneously orgasming.  
  
“Christ,” he mutters, “Pretty sure if I wear this to work it’ll kill me.”  
  
“Give it time,” Tony grins, “now, how about you get your dick in my ass some time before tomorrow morning?”  
  
Tony resumes the position Gibbs originally found him in with the exception that his head is to the side, eyes on Gibbs, waiting patiently.  
  
He reaches out and slides a hand up Tony’s shoulder, over his back and down his ass, coming up on his knees to take in the view.  
  
“There are whores tighter than you,” Gibbs breathes, nipping at Tony’s left ass cheek.  
  
“They must not be as well fucked as I am,” Tony all but purrs, arching his back a little more.  
  
Gibbs reaches over, grabs a condom and squirts a generous amount of lube into his palm stroking himself lazily as he rubs the rest of the slick around and into Tony’s hole.  
  
When he slides in he groans loud and smiles at Tony’s answering moan. He reaches around and fumbles with the cock ring.  
  
“Take that shit off,” he growls, “You cum whenever the hell you feel like it.”  
  
Tony laughs and removes the small strap of leather, tossing it aside.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
He can’t believe how loose Tony is, how hot and slick.  
  
“Is it like a pussy?” Tony pants, thrusting back.  
  
“Better,” Gibbs growls in his ear.  
  
His hips snap and the plug nudges at his prostate. Tony meets his thrusts with vigor, fisting his own dick in time.  
  
When Gibbs adjusts his angle and finds that spot inside of Tony, shortening his thrusts to drill that spot mercilessly, he feels the spiral of his own orgasm tightening as he listens to Tony lose control.  
  
“Fuck…God…Gibbs!” Tony cries out, coating his own fingers with his cum.  
  
Gibbs follows soon after with a shout and collapses to the side, dragging Tony with him.  
  
“Mmm…”  
  
With fingers made clumsy by satisfaction, Tony reaches down to tug at the plug.  
  
“Can…” Gibbs pauses when Tony looks up at him.  
  
“Can?” Tony urges gently.  
  
“Can I leave it in?”  
  
Tony’s pulse flutters and he feels a moan choking him but he’s too stunned to make a sound. Gibbs clenches around the plug, eyelids fluttering closed at the sensations.  
  
“God…” Tony breathes, sounding strangled.  
  
Gibbs looks up at him expectantly.  
  
“You gonna make me wait all night for an answer?”  
  
“Wear it to work tomorrow,” Tony begs, “Wear it and then go home and get on your bed, lay out and wait for me to come take you.”  
  
“Don’t think I could walk around with this thing in me,” Gibbs admits.  
  
Tony scoffs, “I’ve got some real monsters that would split you wide open. Bet you never noticed _me_ walking funny.”  
  
Gibbs starts with surprise and tries to remember Tony ever seeming ‘off’ but other than the usual bad case days he can’t pinpoint a single incident so he shakes his head.  
  
“Let me get one of those things in you,” Tony grins, “You’ll be stretched as wide as I am right now. You’ll want to beg me to fuck you right over your desk in front of everyone.”  
  
Gibbs shakes his head and laughs, looking away from Tony’s enthusiastic smile.  
  
“Take it easy, I’m new.”  
  
“I _know_ ,” Tony purrs.  
  
With a growl, Gibbs shoves a finger under his nose, “You’re not fucking me over my desk. We are never, ever having sex at work and _you_ better watch your butt.”  
  
“Why when you can watch it for me?”  
  
This makes Gibbs remember that initial shock, walking in and seeing Tony so stretched and ready.  
  
“Shit, how did you…” Gibbs smoothes a hand over Tony’s flank, still a little awed by it.  
  
Tony leans into him with a salacious smirk and in an even tone, as if he were talking about the weather rather than sex, he starts speaking.  
  
“Well, first there was an enema. Two of them actually, to make sure I was _really_ squeaky clean. Then a nice, hot shower to relax. He started fingering me there, pushed me up against the wall and made me ride his fingers. He’s got big hands, thick fucking fingers. Then we took it to the bed. He strapped the cock ring on me and got me right to the edge over and over, kept stretching me wider and wider. When his hands got tired he’d put a plug in me and make me wait.”  
  
Tony crawls over Gibbs and reaches under the bed, pulling out a box full of plugs, dildos and vibrators.  
  
“Never was really much into these before but between Ray and Abby I think I’m starting to like them. The vibrator feels amazing, Gibbs. You have no idea,” Tony looks Gibbs up and down, “But you will. Anyway, so just three fingers into it and it feels like there’s a dick up my ass already. Ray’s big hands, you know? Four fingers was almost too much. He had to hold me there for a while, you know? He had to really work me for a long time.”  
  
He digs through the box and pulls out a large plug.  
  
“I had to lay here like I was paralyzed because every time I moved…Christ, Gibbs. It was so intense. And this?” he shakes his hand, wiggling the plug in the air, “Is nothing. I could take this right now and barely even feel it. ‘Cause after this he got his whole goddamned fist into me. Did you see his hands, Gibbs?”  
  
Gibbs nods, feeling hot and bothered again, wondering how it would feel to be worked over like that. To have someone take so much time and care prepping you that you almost came just from that.  
  
Wondering if he could convince Tony to put that plug inside his still stretched ass right now so Gibbs could watch. Gibbs licks his lips, eyes locked on the plug and Tony hands it to him.  
  
“Put it in me.”  
  
He rolls onto his back, lifting one leg and Gibbs fumbles with the lube, staring at the blue hunk of silicone in his hands.  
  
“It feels so good,” Tony groans, “I never thought it could feel this good. Ray is the first guy I ever bottomed for but he’s not you.”  
  
Gibbs slides the plug in and Tony’s still so loose, body so eager and willing.  
  
“I wanted it to be you,” Tony gasps.  
  
Gibbs brings their mouths crashing together, stopping the ceaseless confessions.  
  
“I wanted it to be me too.”  
  
“100% original Gibbs,” Tony smiles, “Accept no substitutes.”


End file.
